elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elona Wiki/Archive 1
Hi admins, and wikians. I think we need some sort of tag to show that current information on a page is only tested under a certain version. I heard for example, that a lot of data about taxes has been changed in 1.14. The current taxes page is all about 1.13. I think that some sort of tag at the top would be appropriate. (The same as a npov tag on wikipedia for example). --Soyweiser 16:38, 18 September 2008 (UTC) *Thanks to the people who have been developing this wiki.As I have to keep maintaining the game and its web site for both Japanese and English, I may not be able to participate in the wiki frequently. From what I understand, only admins are able to change the main menu for the wiki so pleae leave a note if changing to the side-menu, or site design is needed. Also, if anyone is willing to take the role as an admin, please leave a note here or e-mail me. I will very much appreciate such a help. I'll try to participate as much as possible until we find new admins. Rfish 07:01, 14 June 2008 (UTC) *I have been adding basic articles here and there when I have some idea of what I'm talking about, and will continue to do so. I'm still new at this game, so if anyone notices any errors please be sure to correct them, and if you could let me know for future reference I'd appreciate that as well. Sapphic 02:31, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ** Thanks for your effort! I guess most of the people are new to this game since it's only in more recent times that the English version of the game has gone playable. Rfish 07:01, 14 June 2008 (UTC) *Just a thought, but is the "Next Version Info" section needed? I think it would be more beneficial to have it display information on the most recent version released, such as big changes or additions. Something like: Elona 1.xx info - X & Y added, Z fixed. Should we do something like this? Trorbes 02:19, 1 July 2008 (UTC) **Sure, putting changelog would be nice. I thought it was a good idea to put the new version info at first but I seem to forget to edit it often. Rfish 09:57, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ***Putting in a changelog would be nice, although it is fun to notice changes while playing the game without having them handed to you. Kintak 22:00, 2 July 2008 (UTC) *Heya, I'm new here. Like Sapphic above, I'll be doing my best to add whatever I think I can add with accuracy. By the way, an IRC chat room would be a really nice thing to have, maybe one for English and one for Japanese. A chat would enable players to faster give and receive help with the game, and better allow them to build a community around it (an important thing for any game!) than forums do. An 'About' page would also be greatly appreciated as I'd like to know who's behind this awesome game and about the background of its development. Kintak 22:00, 2 July 2008 (UTC) **Ah, I just noticed that the wiki needs a "Gods" page, and I think it would be suitable to link to it on the side-menu. Kintak 15:22, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ***Thanks for your cooperation! I've added "gods" link to the menu. I'm not sure if I should make "about" page myself since this is a wiki. Instead, I'll include small information about the game in readme.txt of Elona in the next version. As for IRC, I'm not familiar with IRC so feel free to do what seems neccessary. Rfish 05:54, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ****IRC is really great. It's still pretty much the best chat system around, and very simple once you get to know it. Even an about page on the Elona main page would be sufficient; just a little bit about who you are and some info about the game like what inspires you, what you're aiming for, how long you've been working on it, and what it's all about. Stuff like that. Kintak 10:45, 5 July 2008 (UTC) *Admins needed! If anyone is willing to become an admin, please comment this with your signature. Multiple people can become admin to actively maintain this wiki. Rfish 23:52, 11 July 2008 (UTC) **Alright, I'll give the admin thing a shot (if you're still looking for more people, that is). I probably won't stick around forever, but while I'm here, I'll do what I can. Kintak 00:30, 12 July 2008 (UTC) *IRC would be a great idea. *Hey for anyone interested, I created an irc channel #elona @ irc.rizon.net, Also if you're still looking for people to admin the wiki i'd be happy to helpYukarin 11:27, 11 July 2008 (UTC) **Thanks! You're an admin now. If you think the design of wiki or side-menu should be changed, feel free to edit them. Rfish 23:52, 11 July 2008 (UTC) *The forum link needs to be changed to point to the new one. I wouldn't mind being an admin if it means getting that done Alice-chan 22:15, 1 August 2008 (UTC) *I think Spells should be added to the sidebar. Also a link to some kind of table of contents, so using search isn't needed to find a lot of pages. --Homo Princess 06:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) *So anyone can become an admin? Does that mean I can be one, too? --ARR8 13:57, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Main page update Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! Hopefully you have read about the skin and ad changes at Wikia's New Style on Central Wikia. If not, I hope you'll have a look. One of the changes is a block of two ads on each main page. It's possible that they won't always show up, but to ensure your main page continues to work properly when they do, you need to update your main page column formatting code with new column tags. I have drafted a main page using the new tags on User:Kirkburn/Dev which I hope you can take a look at - feel free to make a copy and edit it. Though the layout may seem restrictive at first, there really is a fair amount you can do with them - for example see these customized main pages - Muppet Wiki, WoWWiki, FFXIclopedia. You may want to chat with your wiki community about what direction to take with a new main page. If you encounter any problems with the new tags, please let us know. My apologies for any inconvenience these changes bring. Thank you for your time, Kirkburn (talk) 14:55, 5 August 2008 (UTC) : Heya, I have switched to the updated layout. It should be pretty similar to the current design. I hope it is to your liking! Kirkburn (talk) 13:29, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Random events Is there a list of all the random events? Marasmusine 13:57, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Promotion Guys, can we try and ask youtube commenters or other people of influence on the internet to try and bring this game back??? would be amazing if it went back into production or something like that.08:35, November 22, 2012 (UTC) M4nHun73r :The forum is a far better place to discuss promotion of the game. Also, there are few mods that continue the game, of which Elona+ seems to be the most popular -- Kasarn (talk) 09:42, November 22, 2012 (UTC)